


I’m Your Hero

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt superhero rp
Relationships: LeoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo was flying through the air looking for possible trouble and caught sight of movement in a abandoned building and flew over through the storm. 

Moon stuck to te shadows, she was soaked from the rain, she ran to a corner store and hid.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was reading a book in the abandoned building she called home.

Raph was beating up and taking down purple dragons and the foot clan and other mutants.

Moon had seen him and was silently watching and quickly ran away when someone was thrown at her with a yelp.

Leonardo peeked from above and was slightly suspicious and alittle shocked, a beautiful woman alone? In an abandoned building? He knew two things...one, she could be homeless, two...she could be held captive.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was crying at the book she was reading and pretty soon finished it and went to her kitchen suck to wash her dishes. She had everything she needed right there.

Raph went after her and said hey get back here to her and pretty soon grew big and caught up to her easily with ease since he was so ginormous. He then shrunk and went to grab her and took her back to their lair.

Leo hoped down and stayed extremely silent, ready to grab her after she finished doing whatever she was doing. 

Moon Screams and kicks hitting his shell and swinging her shell to hit his face, she escapes and starts to run again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
When Hannah was done she turned around and was about to scream hiding someone would hear her. She tried to make a run for it.

Raph easily caught up to her though and he grabbed her tied her down and once he made it to his bedroom tied her to his bed and smirked climbing on top of her.

Leonardo Growls and stoped her making her rise in the air and pulled her back to him as he covered her mouth and flew up holding her close as he took her to the lair.

Moon was trembling as she cried looking away from him, she didn't know what to do, she was scared and hurt, she headbutted him hard " You are no hero!" She growled and struggled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah bit hid hand hard and she started to cry.  
"Graviturtle? Wh-why are you kidnapping me from my home?!" She whimpered.

"Oh yes I am baby cakes. I just figured I deserve a little reward for saving people and beating up bad guys all the time."

Moon cried as she Whimpers in pain and fear the rope hurting her.

Leo held her close " Because I need you! I deserve a little reward right? After everything I do for this city?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What the fuck? You do not it because it is the right thing to do? You do it to fuck girls? How many have you fucked? I am just another slut to you aren't I?!"

Raph leaned down and he kissed and smashed his lips to hers french kissing and moving his tongue and lips against hers and grunted.

Moon flinched and cried as she moaned and whimpered closing her eyes as she trembled. 

Leonardo Growls " NO! You will be my first and my only! You will be MY mate!" He said firmly and made it to his room tieing her down gently.

Hannah shook her head no at that.  
“No! I’m a lesbian! I don’t like guys! I hate males!” She said lying to him. She struggled.

Raph molded and intertwined their tongues together creating a magnificent piece of dance and art as he groaned.

Moon moans and Whimpers panting and crying "P-please ....stop"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hi sissy!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um redo Leo’s part he doesn’t know she’s lying   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh...okay)

Leo Blushes and Growls " Too bad your mine now and only mine!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah shook and shivered in fear as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She looked away from him.

Raph came out on top as he started to suck and nip her neck with his hickeys marking her as his mate.

Leo made her face him and kissed her deeply slowly taking off her clothes as he nipped and sucked on her neck Groaning. 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle louder and Hiccups biting her lip as she screamed in pain.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was staying quiet refusing to moan for him as she struggled in the ropes.

Raph went down groping and rubbing hee inner thighs and her butt as he nibbled her shoulders.

Leonardo Growls and churrs biting her nipple and sucking and marking her breats up as his and his alone.

Moon moaned and shook feeling wet and hot " Raph stop! Ahhn!~ ah" she whimpers  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Grav please! You don’t want me! I’m centuries older than you!” Hannah moaned out loud and blurted out that and her moan.

Raph began to rub and stroke her hips while he suckled and took a nipple of hers into his mouth.

Leo Blushes and smiles " Then that means I'll have you forever ~" he sucks and licks her other breast and Groans touching her core.

Moon arched and moaned " Ahhn! Mmn no!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What do you mean? You are not immortal!" Hannah said moaning and mewling.

Raph made that little perky rosy bud harden and he suckled on the other one now after switching.

Leonardo Growls and churrs sliding his thick digit into her pussy while he bit her neck sucking hard to mark her as his forever.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle louder and looked down at Raph drooling alittle as she melwed and churred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please untie me. I am yours just please untie me," Hannah said brokenly and sighed sadly.

Raph entered a two fingers into her and he pushed them and moved them around in there chirping.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I'm here! Eating pizza in moms room being sneaky   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo Growls and churrs sliding his thick digit into her pussy while he bit her neck sucking hard to mark her as his forever.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle louder and looked down at Raph drooling alittle as she melwed and churred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please untie me. I am yours just please untie me," Hannah said brokenly and sighed sadly.

Raph entered a two fingers into her and he pushed them and moved them around in there chirping.

Leonardo looked at her and untied her gentaly while his other hand fingered her slowly in and out.

Moon whimpered and pain and pleasure tears falling again as she moaned " R-raph the ropes they hurt...P-please untie me" she begged in tears.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and squeaked in lust as she wrapped her arms around his masked face and head.

Raph nodded untying her and he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers in and out of her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo smiled and churrs deeply adding a 2nt finger and curled and twist it around and pushed against her sensitive walls.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle holding his head alittle.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And with that Hannah rode out her orgasm and came all over his gloved fingers.

Raph went even deeper into her with them stroking and rubbing her core with them growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Goodnight sissy love you sweet dreams   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Chuckles watching as he Growls in sexual pleasure at the sight and sat up and pressed his large tip at her entrance.

Moon tensed and arched " Ooh~ ah! R-raph no s-somthings coming! Ahh!" She cums all over his fingers moaning loudly.

Hannah slightly moaned urging him to go inside her already. She leaned up to kiss his beak.

Raph pulled his fingers out of her and he slipped and penetrated through her walls with his shaft.

Leo Growls and slams deeply inside her feeling her tightening making him groan, his dick was like taking a bat inside.

Moon yelped and moaned loudly feeling herself tighten and something rip making her cry  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered out softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight in bliss and in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Raph thrusted and moved his hips faster harder and deeper into her than ever before as he grunted biting her shoulder.

Moon Screams in pleasure and pain gripping his shoulders tightly as she moaned and arched her back and looked at him lovingly " R-raph! Aha!"

Leo rammed his hips against her ass as he Thrusted harder and faster spreading her legs to aim deeper.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah screamed out his superhero name loudly since she did not know his real name.

Raph grinded against and into her hips as he gripped onto her shoulders tightly and groaned.

Leo Growls and churrs " L-leo... my name is leo!" He smiled thrusting faster and faster hitting her prostate roughly. 

Moon moaned and arched.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and moaned and whimpered out his name digging her soles and heels into his bed as she gripped his mattress.

Raph growled as he chirped and rammed and slammed into her rough and vigorously as he searched for her g spot.

Moon Screams in pleasure feeling him hit something inside her that made her see stars.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It is too early for him to orgasm and thrusting part please. You did not do that at all   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry! Was thinking   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Groans and grips her hips biting her neck to mark her as his forever as he Thrusts harder and deeper into her womb.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo your part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out as she arched her back and she shuddered in bliss.

Raph humped and pounded into her g spot shoving her core to the max as he filled her hole with his cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Screams cumming all over his cock as she pants heavily and arches.

Leonardo Growls and churrs humping her harder as he slams his hips locking her to him as he shots his load into her core deeply.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please!" Hannah said and she moaned whimpering and climaxed too.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.

Moon Screams cumming all over his cock as she pants heavily and arches.

Leonardo Growls and churrs humping her harder as he slams his hips locking her to him as he shots his load into her core deeply.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please!" Hannah said and she moaned whimpering and climaxed too.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I'm here sissy! Cooking I'm sorry)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn when you get the chance   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk ❤❤❤)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pants and Groans stopping making sure not one drop escaped her as he filled her womb.

Moon panted and closed her eyes churring   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo please! I do not wanna get pregnant!" Hannah said whimpering.

Raph nuzzled his beak against her neck and licked at the hickeys he made on her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo churrs and gently nuzzles her lovingly kissing her chest and neck.

Moon Blushes and moans softly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Pull outta me right now and are you even listening?! I do not want anymore kids!" 

Raph rubbed her hips affectionately and lovingly and kissed her face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Goodnight sissy love you sweet dreams ❤❤❤❤❤❤

Leo slammed deeper inside her " Well I want you to have our babies so no!" He grunts and kisses her deeply 

Moon Blushes and shakes alittle looking at him " W-what are you gonna do to me now?.....C-can I go home now?"  
Today at 2:05 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo please! Enough fucking me! Pull out already! Please!" Hannah said crying.

"I want you to be my mate now baby cakes. You are gonna live here with me now."

Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon sissy!

Leonardo Thrusts harder and pushes his cum deeper then pulls out panting and held her close happily. 

Moon Blushes but then gets up " C-can I still go home? Please?" She asked gently sitting up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out panting heavily as she pressed her butt cheeks against his crotch and laid on her right side.

Raph shook his head no saying she was to stay there and live with him forever. He snuggled against her falling asleep.

Leonardo Growls and churrs alittle and covered them both with a nice clean blanket. 

Moon cried silently as she made a small plan to escape tomorrow.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok 

Hannah eventually drifted off to sleep too tired to protest.

The next morning Hannah woke up and yawned stretching and she looked over at him and sighed.

Raph woke up and he noticed that his mate was gone. Growling he left the lair to go find her not happy.

Leonardo slept peacefully a protective arm around his mate and he breaths lightly. 

Moon was hiding at work, serving and talking to her friend why she never came for her night job  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned because his breath ghosted over the back of her neck and shivered pleasurably.

Raph was out on the hunt for his mate as he searched by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey sorry was eating dinner   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It's okay!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo woke up and smirked kissing the back of her neck " You like this spot?~" he asked.

Moon put on large jacket and walked out of the store and walked with a small crowd of people.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and mewled softly. She tried to move and get up but he would not let her. She sighed.

Raph could still smell her scent because it was memorized in his mind and he followed her scent.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo nuzzles her " Why are you getting up?~" he asked hovering over her.

Moon felt as if she was being followed and started to shake and started to run.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Because I am hungry and I have to go to the bathroom," Hannah said embarrassedly.

Raph broke off into a run and finally grabbed her knocked her out and he brought back to the lair.

Leonardo Chuckles letting her go " Fine....what so you want for Breakfast?" He asked her.

Moon was limp.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said ham and scrambled eggs with toast. She got up and went into his bathroom after getting dressed.

Raph brought her to his bedroom and he locked his door and tied her down to his bed. He went to go make her breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo got up and smiled happily started making Breakfast for his mate and himself.

Moon woke up and gasped lightly looking around and started to struggle " Nonononono Please " he started to cry.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah once she was done walked into the kitchen and sighed sadly again. She knew she could not escape him.

Raph came back with a tray full of food and a breakfast drink for her. He smirked and stroked her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo set the table and set their plates of food down " Here you go honey" he smiled.

Moon shakes and Whimpers in pain and fear tears falling rapidly as she looked away.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said thanks and started to eat her food being quiet and chewing and swallowing silently.

Raph turned her to face him and he said to say ahh as he started to feed her smiling happily untying her feeling bad he did that.  
"I will not tie you up ever again if you stay here and live with me."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo ate his food and Sighs " You okay? ....I know you don't like it here but your mine now" 

Moon cries and eats staying silent not looking into his eyes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah continued to eat her food in silence. Once she was done eating she slammed her fist on the table angrily.

Raph continued to feed her because he was not gonna let her die or starve herself to death. Not on his watch.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo glared " What?" He said arms crossed, he wanted to punish her for being disrespectful. 

Moon Hiccups and grabs some food and eats it herself and watches him nervously as she Holds a small can of pepper spray.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I gave up on living a long time ago. Ages ago. This immortal life was thrusted upon me. I never asked for it. And then you come along and seem to make my whole world brighter and better. There is a spark tingling inside me I have not felt in a long time," Hannah said crying into her hands.

Raph continued to feed her gently taking the can of pepper spray from her and he kissed her on her forehead lovingly and gently as he could possibly be.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo got up quickly and ran hugging her tight and rocked her gentaly " Shh shh shh itself okay"

Moon flinched but cried hugging him tightly shaking " I'm sorry....I'm sorry "   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah leaned up to stroke his face and gazed deeply into pupiless masked eyes and kissed him softly.

Raph hugged her and brought her into a bear hug tightly securing his arms around her wiping her tears away.

Leonardo kisses her back lovingly and held her close carefully loving how smooth her skin was.

Moon Hiccups and kisses him deeply and lovingly " I love you " she whispered.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Leo I think I love you,” Hannah said breathlessly against his lips and his beak. She wrapped her arms around him pressing her breasts against his plastron.

“I love you the most baby sweetheart,” Raph purred and chirred to her as he kissed her all over her face and even nipped and nibbled on her neck a little.

Moon lets a few moans and melws slip passed her lips.

Leo churrs and picked her up and pinned her against a wall kissing her lovingly as groping her sides and ass.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! What about you?" Hannah said sadly. He never said he loved her back yet.

Raph bit and suckled on her neck then pulled away and continued to feed her until it was all gone.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo smiled and pants " I love you with all my heart and soul, if you leave I don't think I can live without you my mate, my beautiful future bride" he smiled.

Moon pants and moans juice sliding down her neck and down her breasts

Hannah blushed beet red at that and she looked away from timid shy and embarrassed.

Raph then lapped up all the apple juice from her body and moaned out a yum as he groped her inner thighs.

Leonardo Chuckles and Churrrs nuzzling her softly and kissed her again deeper.

Moon gasped and moaned alittle panting   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out and just was frozen letting him kiss her as she mewled too.

Raph smirked and then he asked her what she wanted to do now. He rubbed her inner thighs.

Moon looked at her mate Blushing madly and whispered for more of him.

Leo pants and Growls alittle and nuzzles her gentaly " What do you want my beautiful princess?" He asked her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can you fuck me again? I need you right now,” Hannah stuttered shyly and timidly and cutely as she blushed.

Raph smirked and got on top of her and inserted his tongue in the bowels of her opening and he slithered and coiled his tongue around her g spot.

Moon yelped at first but arched moaning loudly " R-raphie!!"

Leonardo Blushed and smirked kissing her roughly while grinning as he slipped his hand into her pants and stroked her needy wet entrance.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered out arching her back as her knees started to become jelly.

Raph suckled and dived his tongue as further in as it could go and he even added two fingers into her pussy too.

Moon moaned and arched begging for more, to have him inside her, fuck her till she went limp.

Leonardo picked his bride up and carried her to his bedroom quickly, he smiled laying her down and started to pull her clothes offa her body.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said to start by sucking on her neck to make hickeys.

Raph thrusted and rammed his two fingers inside her and pulled out his tongue.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo Growls and Mark's his mate happily sucking and licking her neck and shoulders gently then bites down hard.

Moon Screams and cries out in pleasure   
Today at 8:42 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and moaned wantonly as she shivered and shuddered.

Raph then moved and wrapped his two fingers around her insides and growled kissing her lips.

Leo licks and sucks her breats cupping them and pulls on his small hard nipples.

Moon Blushes and moans louder gasping as she arches.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moans out softly and her back arches wanting more and more.

Raph took his fingers out of her and began to suck hickeys into her skin leaving red succulent marks.

Moon yelped and melws " Raphie Please!"

Leonardo latched onto her left nipple bitting and sucking it roughly to make her use her beautiful voice.

Hannah moaned out beautifully and whimpered softly as her back arched and she shuddered gripping his sheets.

Raph made that rosy bud harden and pop until he switched and went onto the next nipple.

Leonardo churrs watching the bud turn red as he switches Growling and sucking on her nipple roughly. 

Moon Blushes and moans panting heavily her legs shake in want and need.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! God you are so hot when you growl!" Hannah moaned.

Raph now trailed his lips on kisses all across her stomach.

Leo churrs chuckling while stroking her entrance sucking and biting the edge of her breasts.

Moon moaned and gasped  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey been battling with the fuckin bitch again @loadingerrors! Check out the screenshots I made into a book about the truth and how she really is on my other account @fierceroid10   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay! I will Grrr that bitch!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thanks sis   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I will rp with you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Promise   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay sissy!:))  
Today at 4:48 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and and her body was racked with pleasure.

Raph began to nip at her inner thighs enjoying making more marks on her.

Leo Churred and hovers over her and kisses her deeply and lovingly growling as he pushed into her warm cavern of pleasure. 

Moon yelped but moaned gasping and tearing up  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and squeaked out as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph chirred and he kissed her wiping away her tears moving deeper into her   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Leonardo groans and Holds her close gently stroking her sides in apology for the pain and Hisses her neck and cheeks.

Moon gasped and arched " A-ah~ Hnn" she groaned in pain and pleasure.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hannah moaned not in pain but in pleasure as she shuddered.

Raph kissed her neck thrusting deeper harder and faster into her growling.

Leo kisses her deeply and lovingly holding her hands as he slowly Thrusts in and out feeling his mate stretch for him.

Moon screamed in pain and pleasure feeling his member go deeper " Ah! Ah! Aha! Hmmn!~ Raph!!"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Oh ok it’s fine I’m back   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hannah moaned into his kissed squeezing and entwining her fingers with his and mewled.

Raoh pounded and plowed into her deeper faster and harder slapping his pelvis against her hips grunting.

Moon gasped and moaned " AHHH!! R-RAPHIE!~ OOH! AHA!~

Leo Chuckles at the sounds she made and wanted more....he holds her hands tight and started thrusting plowing his way deeper into her tight entrance.   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Aww Leo please sweetie!” Hannah screamed out then whimpered as she was being fucked.

Raph hit her g spot with dead on accuracy and he growled licking and sucking on her shoulders.

Leo Groans and Thrusts faster and harder spanking her gentaly with his Thrusts loving the way she squealed and moaned for him.

Moon moaned and Screamed in pleasure holding him close.

Hannah screamed and shouted his name and dirty things to him she eventually climaxed all over his length.

Raph released and emptied his large load of cum inside her and he thrusted his hip with all that making sure it stayed in.


End file.
